The Key to my Heart
by Violet West
Summary: "He's gone." I whispered, my voice cracking. Esme only nodded and wiped the venomous tears from my golden eyes... Rosalie is lost and devestated when Emmett dies. She has no one and shuts everyone out of her life, but when a new member of the Cullen family comes along, the little girl may be the key to her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Heyy ok so this is my Rosalie and the cullens fanfic... sooo yeah this will be good. A lot of drama.. its rated 'T' for a reason :) **

We were scattered across the living room. Not a sound, not the slightest movement occurred over hours. I haven't talked in days. It wasn't that I didn't want to; it's just that there was no one to encourage me too. Really, all I've wanted to do was talk, but no one would listen. Ever since Emmett died, everyone looked at me with sad eyes—they told me not to talk, but just to think. -But all I ever do is think. I think about if Emmett is ok in heaven, if he's looking down at me from all the way up there. I thought we would have forever. I guess I was wrong.

Jasper and Alice swiftly stood and gazed my way. Jasper looked still and stern as usual, and Alice's face showed the deepest sympathy. Sometimes I wonder if she saw this coming, or what she sees for me next. Will I ever love again? I am too afraid to ask her. I don't want to know the truth. No one can ever replace Emmett. No one. Carlisle was next to departure from the living area. He kissed Esme on the temple and nodded towards Edward and I. I stared blankly back at him. I don't think anyone understands how I feel. Everything just happened for them. Carlisle has Esme, and has had her for hundreds of years. I lost everything, Royce, my future, my fair-haired children, everything he guaranteed I would have. Gone. Now Emmett is gone too.

I didn't even notice Edward leave. I guess my vision got blurry. I felt all alone. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed for the first time since the night I died.

"No—Rosalie," I felt a hand on my shoulder, "don't cry." Esme's sweet voice came from behind me. Her voice didn't soothe me, I just kept crying. She sat down next to me and cradled me until I finally stopped.

"He's gone." I whispered, my voice cracking. Esme only nodded and wiped the venomous tears from my golden eyes. "it's not fair!" I screamed in anger.

"Shhh." She coaxed. "I know…" Then I snapped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" I yanked myself out of her arms, "YOUR LIFE IS PERFECT. YOU HAVE CARLISLE AND ALICE AND… AND-" She took my hand, but I pulled away.

"Calm down, Rosalie, calm down…" Her eyebrows creased as I stood up.

"You don't know how I feel." I said forcefully. "No one does." I left her sitting there, in awe—scared I guess—of what I would do next. I grabbed the doorknob and jerked open the door.

"Goodbye"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I've thought about heading back home, but I didn't want to put anyone in danger. I cried. More than I had ever in my whole 87 years of life. I just couldn't stop. People stared as I walked down the sidewalks of town—some kids even looked _frightened_. It was getting late, and I kept looking behind my shoulder. I had no escort, I felt like someone was following me—someone like Royce. No, it isn't possible. I killed him. I remember. I looked back again and shivered. But it wasn't because of the weather, it came from fear. Tonight reminded me of the night I died. The night I was torn apart by my _fiancé. _I thought what we had was love—but he used me. The wind started to pick up as I walked into a darker part of Forks. I wasn't scared, or at least that's what I told myself. I heard the leaves rustling from miles away. I felt the cold breeze swift through my hair. I remembered Emmett. His face, his embrace, and his love—I could never get enough. I swore I saw his face in the grey clouds. I sighed. He's never coming back, and I'm never going to love again. I piercing scream interrupted my thoughts. I whipped myself around. It sounded like… a child. What was a child doing out at midnight? Was it just my imagination? I guess. I looked up to the sky, hoping to find my Emmett cloud, but it was gone. I became frustrated and kicked a trashcan over. Why is everything leaving me? I continued down a narrow alleyway, not afraid of anything because I had nothing to lose. As I thought about Emmett's last words and listened to the clanking of my heels, I heard the scream again. It was more powerful than last time, almost like a plea. It was high pitched—like mine. I figured it was a young girl, no older than 13. I heard the scream again and again; I must've gotten closer. Then, I smelled blood. The sweet and tangy smell, I brought me closer and closer. It dragged me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I _needed _it. An involuntary growl came from inside me. I tried to stop myself because after all, it was human blood—a _kid's_ blood, but I just couldn't. I almost flew to the scene, -but once I got there, I didn't want it. I was just like the night I died—except I'm witnessing it from Carlisle's view. It was horrible. Three men were… hurting a little girl. Anger grew inside me. How could they touch her like that? Her clothes were ripped from her body. She screamed and cried for them to let her go, but they just laughed. I covered my mouth with my hand, and realized what I was doing. Watching a little girl get raped. I still beat myself up for letting it go this far. I held my breath and ran in to help her. One by one I pushed the men away from her. She still cried and screamed, "Help me!" Even though I was there. The man on her was too busy to help his worthless friends. I supposed he enjoyed the last few minutes of his life on a teenager. I grabbed him as he grabbed some of my hair, and when I tore his head off, he tore a clump of my blonde hair out of my head. I screamed in pain, but it was worth it. The girl gasped in relief as I pushed the last man off of her. She crawled up and covered herself with the torn clothes.

"It's ok." I inched closer, although not trying to scare her. "I'm not going to hurt you." For a minute I forgot about Emmett, my thoughts were on this poor little girl who was just like me many years ago. She flinched.

"_It_ hurts." She sobbed. "Am I dying?" I creased my eyebrows, and noticed her lack of breathing.

"No honey; let me help you." When I got closer she inched away.  
"What are you doing?" She asked innocently, I was about to bite her. I couldn't let her die. I needed to help her. She was so…._ Beautiful. _Such a waste.

"Do you want me to make the pain go away?" She smiled a bit while sinking down to the ground slowly. Her body was filled with bruises; my heart ached just by looking at her.

"Please," she whimpered, "it burns!" She let me hold her in my arms. She was so cold. I didn't know if I could do this, I might never be able to stop sucking her blood. She will die because of me. I could feel her heart slowing down, and I knew that I had to do it. I went in for her neck. Her blood tasted amazing. Now I know why one Vampire would drink human blood over an animal's blood. I urged myself to stop—but I couldn't. It was_ so _good. She screamed louder than I had heard her scream before._ I'm hurting her. _

"Stop! Stop—someone help me!" _She thinks I'm trying to kill her._ I yanked myself away from her, and threw myself against the wall of the alleyway. She clenched her neck and fell to the ground. How could I do this too her? She struggled and screamed for minutes—maybe hours. I could barely look at her. _I did this to her_, _she is in pain because of me. _Once the blood stopped flowing, I crept over to her. She only occasionally shook, and tears still fell, but she was no longer screaming. I know how it feels. The feeling overcomes you. It _burns_. It's like nothing anyone has ever felt. It's hell. I brought her body between my legs and began to wipe the blood off her face and arms. When should I go back? Carlisle will be cross with me—for bringing home a newborn child. (Well, not technically an immortal child.) –And no one understands me there. The girl shook again, startling me from my thoughts. "Shhh." I coaxed, I stroked her arm, and tried my best to help her through the most pain she will ever feel. I know this may sound odd, but I feel—somewhat connected with her. I mean, we basically have the same backstory. She will feel the pain I felt for a lifetime, and she probably will miss her life back home. I looked at her more closely. She had light brown—almost red hair and was already very fair. I remember the way she looked at me with misery in her light blue eyes. At least I think they were blue….. I decided to take her back home so I took off my jacket and put it around her. She started to cry again.

"It's ok." I picked her up and ran home. Feeling her in my arms just felt… right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rapped on the front door, stomping my foot impatiently waiting for one of the Cullen's to come to my aid. A worried looking Alice stepped outside.

"I knew you'd co—" She stopped and looked at the limp body that I held protectively in my arms. "Who—what happened?" She whispered in a high voice.

"Alice, just let me in. I need to get her something warm." Alice couldn't take her eyes off the girl. "Alright. I'll get Esme." I stepped inside and ran over to the couch. I laid her down and quickly stomped up to get a blanket—or some clothes. I made it halfway up the stairs when I ran into Esme and Alice.

"Rosalie! Thank god you are ok. What happened?" Esme said in wonder. I rolled my eyes. I just need clothing! Can everyone stop talking to me? "Esme. I nee—" She held up a bag of clothing that seemed to be the girl's size.  
"Already done." I smiled. Alice. There was no time to thank her. I ran back downstairs and gently put on her clothes. Another round of pain came around her. She screamed. I wished I could tell her that screaming wont help, but she was unconscious.

That night, I didn't leave her side. I just sat there and held her hand. Esme kept telling me that I needed time away, time to think, but I couldn't leave her. What if she wakes up without me? She'll be all alone. At one point Esme and Alice asked me about how I found her—but I couldn't tell them. It was too personal. I said that it was like my story, but different, and Alice cried. I haven't felt anything in a while, but this made me so… so sad. Alice actually hugged me. Maybe she saw how important this girl is to me.

"Why… do you love her so much?" Esme asked. Esme seemed confused. She has Carlisle. She doesn't understand what its like to have no one.

"I just have a—connection with her. I don't know," I said while gazing at her.

"But Rose, you don't even know her name," Alice commented. It's true. I don't know her name, but I feel like I know her from somewhere else. I didn't reply, but just stroking her hand. I could feel Alice's eyes seep into the back of my head with inspiration. No one had ever seen me like this. I'm either emotionless, or angry as hell.

I stayed this way for days. Scared to leave her side, Esme and Alice would occasionally come and feed me blood, because I wouldn't go out to hunt.

It's been four days since I found her, and a month since Emmett died. I was becoming afraid that she would never wake up. I only takes two days for a normal human to become a vampire, and Carlisle said it was strange that she hadn't waken yet.

"I mean—its just odd that she hasn't rouse yet. It took two days for Edward and Esme, and it took you only three days." Carlisle looked puzzled, which annoyed me.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Alice asked, obviously caring a little bit. I looked over to the girl, and I'm pretty sure everyone behind me smiled at my happiness.  
"I believe so." Carlisle grunted, while pinching his chin. "Rose, did you have trouble with the bite?" I frowned, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Not really." I lied.

"Ok—then she should wake up soon." Jasper connected with a smug grin.

Soon after, the boys left to get me some blood for dinner, while Esme, Alice and I waited by the girl's side.

"I'm proud of you, Rosalie." Esme brushed my hair through her fingers and kissed me on the cheek. "I know this was not easy, but you did the right thing." I flinched. I didn't like it when people touched me. The girl stirred, and opened her eyes. Now red. She looked scared—confused.

"Hi, sweetie." I sat down next to her, and she cringed. "What's your name?" Everyone gathered around her.

"Leigh."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Leigh. _Leigh. Her eyes searched the room. She crossed her legs and looked at the ground.

"What's—happening to me?" She whispered. She suddenly clenched her throat. It burned.

"You're thirsty," Esme said, "The boys will be back with some blood." Her eyes widened, and she looked at me.

"Blood?" Her voice quivered. I nodded.

"We'll explain everything later." Alice chimed in.  
"Are you ok, Leigh?" I asked she looked away from me, and fiddled with her little fingers. She didn't respond.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She said quietly, "-like they did? Will you?" Her red eyes shone with sadness. I hated how she thought I would hurt her. I—I love her.

"Of course not." I smiled. She calmed a bit as Esme reassured her that everything would be ok. As she was taking, Leigh didn't take her eyes off of me. She was trying to figure me out—I guess. She kept holding her throat, which gave me mini heart attacks. I would keep telling her, "Its ok—they'll be here soon." –but she wouldn't calm. Jasper walked through the front door with a cup filled with blood.

"Look! The kid's up." He smirked. Carlisle nudged him, and they both laughed. When Leigh got one glance of them, she hid her head between her legs. "Don't hurt me!" I glared at Jasper, who immediately looked as if he did nothing wrong. Dick.

"NO—its ok." I put my arm around Leigh and brought her head up to my face level with my finger. "They _wont _hurt you." She whimpered, and crossed her legs. Jasper and Carlisle would never touch her like that. I think she's going to have problems with trusting people. _This _is going to take forever to resolve. I was afraid of anyone coming close to me, touching me... I still am—but she needs to trust us. No. She needs to trust me. Carlisle gave me the cup of blood and nodded towards Leigh.

"Sip this." She took it, and put it between her lips.

"Blood…?" I nodded and Esme motioned her to go on. She swallowed it.

"Slowly." I commented as she started chugging the cup. She looked up to me and took smaller swallows. Alice skipped over to us, and giddily sat down beside Esme.

"I'm Alice," She pointed to Esme and I, "And that's, Rosalie and Esme." Esme smiled and I took the finished cup from her hands.

Leigh slightly smiled, still cautious, I guess.

"I suppose you want to know what's going on," Esme started, she looked at me—hoping I would explain instead of her.  
"We—Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle I," I stopped. How do I put this the right way? It doesn't matter.

"Are vampires." Alice brought me a mirror to show to Leigh. "Look." She looked into the mirror and stared in disbelief.

"My eyes," She grumbled, "There… red." Suddenly, just when I thought she was getting happier, a lone tear fell down her cheek. "Leigh—don't cry, please don't." I couldn't bare to see her like this. She got up in fury, and ran out of the room. I shut my eyes. What am I doing? I need to help her. I need her to have what I didn't have.  
"What do I do now?" I whined. Alice shrugged.

"Give her time, she'll come through." Esme quietly whispered. "You did the right thing." That didn't really help me. I sat there hopelessly for at least two hours, sobbing into Esme's arms. What if Leigh leaves us? I need her to be here… but I don't know why.

"I guess I'll go talk to her," Alice said, shrugging it off. She walked to the door, but I swooped up and pushed her to the ground.

"Rosalie!" Esme dropped a plate on the floor.

"If anyone is talking to her, its me." I growled. Alice backed away, and crawled far away from me. She looked afraid, she_ should_ be. I stomped up the stairs, and into the balcony. There she was.

"Leigh-" She whipped her head around in fear, but found that it was only me. She turned back around looked at the glowing lights of the city. I noticed that there were tears smeared on her glowing face.

"Leigh—I didn't mean to hurt you." I stood beside her and also stared out the way she was looking.

"You didn't." She replied softly, "They did." She lifted up her shirt and showed me one of the largest, but faintest scars.

"I know—"

"You don't." She whispered forcefully, her voice cracking a little bit. "They told me they weren't going to hurt me, but they did. They tore me apart." Now she was sobbing. My heart broke a little bit.

"I do know." She looked up at me, her red eyes were filled with tears. "The night I died, my fiancé found me in an alleyway." I gripped my hand onto the fence, "he was drunk, and was with some of his friends," I gritted my teeth. "He stole everything from me—he hurt me." Leigh's eyes were glued to the ground.

"He was my teacher." Leigh sobbed. "He hurt me everyday, he told me not to tell anyone, but once I told my sister—" I wiped a tear from her eye. "He did this to me." I know she was trying to hold in her sobs, but she just couldn't. She let out a long cry, and I took her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and cried into my neck. "Just cry, its ok, just let it out."

"Rosalie—" She let go of me, "You saved me." I kissed her on the cheek.

"No," She smiled, letting her teeth show, "You saved me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK. So I dont know which characters I should use... PLEASE REVIEW WHICH CHARACTER OF TWILIGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OF... (alice, edward, Jasper, Carlisle...) Which ever character is the most I will write more of...

Chapter 5

Leigh's POV

I try to avoid the mirror as much as possible.

The one part of me that I loved—the part of me that I shared with my mother—is gone. My deep blue eyes. They are red. Red like roses, Rosalie would tell me. Red like—red like hearts, or red like apples.

Since I've been here—Rose has pretty much watched my every move. She reminds me of my sister—Evie. I don't really understand… why she loves me so much, but there is something that clicks with us. I don't know. Whenever I think about… them…. She understands. She doesn't mourn with me, she tries to keep strong. I like that. She tells me that it's over—that I don't need to go back to school—or that I don't need to go back to _that _school.

She tries to look at the positive things, but later—Esme told me that I couldn't go back to Evie. I miss her terribly. She was—a mother to me, and Rose my sister—I guess. I left Evie all alone. With Jonathon. I tried to explain to Rose that I needed to go back… for Evie. But she didn't understand the dangers of where we lived.

Every night, while Rose is stroking my hair—reassuring me that everything will be ok—I think about leaving—visiting Evie—possibly biting her so she can come live with me. I just can't leave her with that low-life. No matter how hard I try, I can't convince her to let me go.

Rose soothingly stroked my caramel colored hair, calming me—and silently coaxing me. We sat where we first spoke. The first time we_ truly_ spoke, out on the balcony. Its been at least two weeks since Rose saved me. Time has gone by so fast—I feel like I just got here.

The stars looked awfully dull, the dark storm clouds covered the moon, and the sky was just a boring dark grey. Rosalie started to hum—like she did every night around this time. Her voice was melodious. She claims that I have a beautiful voice too—but she says everything about me is beautiful.

"Rose?" I looked up at her. She was so lovely. Her beautiful blonde hair shone, and her eyes—even though they were gold—were stunning.

"Yes honey," She mumbled, her voice still euphonious. "Why can't I go back to Evie?" She sighed, sounding high pitched.

"You know why." Rose pursed her lips and put down the brush. She didn't like speaking about going back. I know she wanted me with her.

"I can't leave her there." I whispered, "It's dangerous."

"It's even more dangerous for you." She alleged, "I can't risk anything happening to you. You know that, right?" I forced a smile. Don't get me wrong. I love it here. I love Rosalie. I love Esme and Alice, and I'm getting used to the boys—but I miss… home.

"For all I know, Evie could be dead! Rose, don't you care?" She stared emotionlessly into the night sky, "Leigh. All I care is that you're safe, I love you." She quickly pecked my cheek and stood. I rolled my eyes. That's all she said. Bla bla bla, 'all I care about is you're safety….'

"Love you." I murmured.

And then there was one. I glared at the sky, wondering if Evie was watching the same stars as I was. Why doesn't Rose care? If she loves me, why doesn't she help Evie? I crossed my arms over my legs. Sometimes, I feel… him… especially now and times like this when I feel alone. Rose tells me that she killed him—but I feel him in me. He is somewhere, still roaming around those dark alleyways of Forks. Still alive. _No. It can't be. _

I jumped into Edward's window, where he and Jasper were watching football. They pithily noted my presence, and Jasper winked at me. I shyly smiled and made my way to Esme and Carlisle's room. Esme always seems to have the right things to say at these moments. I tapped on the door, just to make sure I wasn't '_interrupting' _something. Rose made sure I knew about that.

"Hmm?" The motherly voice came from behind the door.

"Esme? Can I come in?" I tapped my foot meaninglessly.

"Sure."

I cracked open the door and snuck into their room. Esme was reading on her bed. I knew what _that _was for. She put down her book—signaling that she was giving me all her attention. She patted the bed, hoping that i would come sit next to her. I happily sat down and she put her arm around me.

"What brings you here? I figured you'd be speaking with Rose.." My face fell.

"I know you think I shouldn't go back home-but I miss my sister. It's very dangerous there, I want her to be safe." Esme creased her eyebrows, as she usually does after a confession.

"You know how Rosalie feels about you leaving alone like that. Besides, this is your home now. We can't risk anything had happening to you. Understand?"

I nodded, feeling a little disappointed in what Esme said. I feel like she should've said something more meaningful. I've heard the same thing over and over. I don't want to hear it again. Anger slightly built up in me. Why do I have to leave my sister behind?

Esme hugged my shoulders-sencsing my sadness. Esme has a motherly feature to her. I can imagine actually, because she has been a mother to all the Cullen's for decades. To tell you the truth, I've never had a mother. Well, I suppose I did-although I was very young. My mother was killed by my step father, Jonathan. I was only five, while my sister was eleven. I remember being beaten by John daily, and seeing my sister getting hit as well. It was hard. Every since Rose saved me, John hurt us- and all I had was my sister. Evie supported me because John surely wouldn't buy me food, yet he made us live under his roof. She made her money by being sold-and I only ever saw her in the mornings.

"Esme?" Her dark brown eyes glinted with the sadness that was forming in her eyes.

"Mm?" She tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Can I call you mom?" I supposed she was surprised by the question-and I guess she was happy.

"Of course, Leigh. I already feel like you are a part of our family." I smiled in relief. I wondered what it would be like to have a mom. My friend Bell from school had a mother. She fought a lot with her though-I don't want to argue with Esme.

"Mom?" I smiled while saying the special word.

"Yes?" Esme pulled me closed to her body.

"I love you." She kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too."


End file.
